


Inside the Anomaly

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anticipated Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I love that green Cyclone, Sorry you dont find out the ending... maybe if the muse strikes me ill add more, The Anomaly - Freeform, The Anomaly heals Clarke, They both find out what they want, bellamy saves clarke, sanctum - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: With Clarke's brain left almost liquified by Josephine, Bellamy has to make a bold move and go right into the Anomaly. What they both find changes them forever.





	1. Enter the Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> There will possibly be more chapters if there is interest and inspiration. I have ideas...
> 
> Note: the ending is left open on purpose.

“Bellamy, you have to go... it’s the only way to save her.” 

As O yelled behind him, Bellamy Blake stared at the green cyclone before him. He could feel his heart pounding wildly. He had made it this far. Gabriel had gotten Josephine’s mind drive out of Clarke and now, the rest was up to the anomaly. 

“Remember,” Gabriel yelled above the wind, “Hold on to her, don’t lose her... you will have to pull her out...” 

Turning back to his sister and her new friend- _his new friend, too_ \- he nodded. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Clarke, who was impossibly pale and still. Without preamble, he stepped into the Anomaly.

* * *

As Bellamy walked into the Anomaly, he was struck by the feeling of peace that overcame him. At first, it was all green. But after a moment, Bellamy was suddenly in a beautiful mansion... Becca’s mansion, if he didn’t know any better. 

Swallowing hard, Bellamy began to walk. Holding onto Clarke, he surveyed the home. There were photos there, evidence of life. 

But it wasn’t Becca’s life. In those photos, he saw flashes of blonde hair alongside his own tan skin. There was a wedding portrait, children, everything. Taking a good look at one photo, he saw it and he knew... damn it, he knew... 

It was him and Clarke. In his chest, Bellamy felt a pang of want- this... This was the life he wanted. Something safe, something full of love and peace. He wanted to live with the face that reminded him of home, the woman that he had been in- 

Suddenly, the Clarke in his arms began to seize, in a panic, Bellamy took her to the couch and held her. 

“Clarke, please...” he pleaded, “you have to be okay. I need you...” 

As tears began to well in his eyes, Bellamy tried to control himself. There had to be a way to save her... If this was his desire- is it possible that he could control it? 

“Clarke, we can’t stay here,” he said, holding his forehead to hers. 

Pulling away, he thought long and hard about a med bay... Some way to help her, to save her. In the distance he heard a door pop open, picking Clarke back up, he walked to the door. Pushing it open, he stepped through. 

“Hey- put her on the table. I can help her,” Turning to the voice, Bellamy found Monty- but only it wasn’t... 

“I know- I know... I'm not Monty... but if I manifested as anyone else, you wouldn’t trust me with this task- so Monty it is.” 

“Okay then, who _are_ you?” 

“I’m the Anomaly,” he said, offering his hand, “it's nice to meet you, Bellamy.” 

* * *

Clarke hummed as she took a sip of her iced coffee and laid down on her blanket. 

It was a beautiful, sunny day in... California? That’s where she was, right? For some odd reason, she couldn’t quite remember. 

Whatever. No big deal. It was warm out, and the air smelled of sweet pollen. As she laid on her picnic blanket, she heard the sound of kids playing in the park. She could hear their little feet pitter-pattering and their voices rising as one dared the other to lick the tetherball pole. 

Chucking to herself, she just enjoyed the feel of the sun through her eyelids. So warm, so nice. 

_ Clarke please, you have to be okay... I need you.  _

Suddenly, Clarke felt someone near her- Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw nothing...

 _Clarke, we can’t stay here._

Shaking her head, Clarke ignored the weird voice that she was hearing. It was a deep voice, a familiar voice, but she couldn’t quite place it. However, she paid it no mind. She was happy here... She was at peace here. For awhile she laid there, at peace. That is, until... 

“Hello, there.” 

Opening her eyes again, there was a man in front of her- he was tall, lanky and wearing snowboarding goggles. As she peered at him, her mind provided a name, “Jasper?” 

“Clarke.” 

“Yeah...” 

The man stood there, his earnest eyes clearly recognized her, but she was having a hard time putting things together, “Do I- do I know you?” 

The man bit his lip and smiled, “Yes. And no- you knew Jasper Jordan, I’ve taken his form because it’s a comforting form that was in your mind. I admit, there wasn’t much left in there, you’ve forgotten most everything. Your mind, it’s damaged, I’m here to help you, to heal you.” 

“And who are you?” 

“Well, some call me the Anomaly. For now, you can call me a tour guide.” 

With his soft eyes on her, he offered her his hand, “C’ mon, where’s your sense of adventure?” 

Clarke eyed him, and tentatively took it. 

Just as she grabbed his hand the scene changed, now she was in a grocery store. Two little kids zoomed by with mini carts and knocked over some crackers, “Where am I-” 

“Earth, before the bombs.” 

“Ah. Wait, what bombs?” 

“The damage is worse than I thought,” Jasper murmured, “I am going to take you through a series of visions... These are collective memories of the minds in the Anomaly, Clarke. As I show you these things, it is my hope that the rest of me will continue to heal you.” 

“Okay,” At that, Clarke walked down the aisle. She picked up things here and there and read labels. It was amazing... So much food... Had she ever- 

“No, you haven’t seen this much food,” Jasper said, “you grew up on a space ship. Everything was meticulously rationed.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yes, you are by far one of the most interesting ones to enter the anomaly. Of course, Blodreina was definitely more eccentric.” 

“Blodreina? I know that...” 

Just as Clarke considered this, the lights of the grocery store flickered and then several bulbs began to burst. 

“She isn’t ready!” Jasper yelled, “You need to wait, Bellamy! God, I swear, _he's so impatient._ ” 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked, feeling a sense of familiarity with the name, “I know Bellamy, don’t I?” 

“Well, I hope you do- considering he’s the one who brought you here... He broke out of his paradise really quick. He definitely is a man on a mission..."

“Wait. What's the mission?” 

“Why saving you, Clarke Griffin.” 

* * *

“Look, she needs time to heal. Right now, I have her walking through other people’s memories, in an effort to give her brain a rest so it can heal,” Not-Monty said, “So I’m gonna need you to shut up, Bellamy. Got that?” 

“Sorry... I just, I don’t like the idea of her brain being hijacked.” _Again._

“There’s nothing to hijack when it’s mush- so please, let me help her!” 

“Fine.” 

“Okay, why don’t you go back to your paradise and I will come and get you when she’s ready,” he said petting Clarke’s hair. The Anomaly was odd, yes. But it definitely seemed to care, “you may find your paradise rather enlightening.” 

Turning, Bellamy stared at the door that he had burst through earlier. He had no sense of time in this dimension (if that’s what it was), “And I won’t be sucked in?” 

“You already got out. You'll get out again, if you want to,” Not-Monty said, offering a small smile, “Now go, so I can fix her.” 

With one last look toward Clarke, Bellamy grabbed the handle and walked through the door. 


	2. Hope and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy sees another side of his paradise... 
> 
> Clarke remembers...

When Bellamy opened his eyes next, he wasn’t in Becca’s mansion. Instead, he was in the Royal Palace in Sanctum. The room was bathed in warm colors and there were sketches all over the place. He found one of Madi. Another of him and Madi and Clarke- there even some with O, and another with a little baby. 

Curious, he picked up the sketch of the baby. There were large hands holding the tiny baby. 

“She was so small when she was born, wasn’t she?” Bellamy couldn’t help but close his eyes as the familiar voice washed over him, _Clarke._ As she let out a breath, her arms came around his waist from behind, and he felt her plant a sweet kiss on his arm, “I can’t believe Rory’s five.” 

“Rory?” Bellamy said, feeling a pang of bittersweet longing, “Like Aurora?” 

“Yes, Aurora Jaclyn Blake,” Clarke said, “Jaclyn only made it because Jake-Blake sounded ridiculous.” 

Bellamy couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “yeah, that’s ridiculous.” 

“Can I see her?” he asked before he could stop himself. Turning around, he looked into Clarke’s ice-blue eyes. He was having a hard time remembering that this wasn’t real- He had to remember it wasn’t real... 

“You don’t have to ask to see your daughter, Bellamy... However, there is something of importance that we have to discuss.” 

“And that is?” 

“Whether or not you like my new sleepwear?” Clarke murmured, her voice low and sultry. As she spoke, she began to untie her robe, “and whether or not you want me to take it off tonight...” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Bellamy stopped her, easing her robe back over her almost-naked body, “Not uh, yet... okay?” 

“Fine.” She said, all sass, “but later, I own you... and your shapely ass.” 

Humored, Bellamy smiled at her. Yes, it wasn’t real, but since it wasn’t real, he could kiss her, right? And it wouldn’t be a problem? 

* * *

“Interesting...” 

“What?” Clarke asked as she and Jasper walked through the forest. 

“This doesn’t belong to the Collective Consciousness...” he said, touching some leaves, “Clarke, this is all you.” 

“What?” Just then in the distance, they heard yelling. Without thinking, Clarke began to run. Stopping near a ledge, she saw herself, Finn Collins, Monty, and Octavia... On the other side of the river, Jasper was celebrating something, and then a spear whizzed into his chest. 

“Oh, poor dude!” Clarke turned to the other Jasper, “remember, I’m just using his skin... I’m not him- and right now, I’m glad I’m not.” 

“He was an amazing person,” Clarke mumbled, “you’d be lucky to be him.” 

“So, you remember him? How he lived, died, everything?” 

“Yeah,” she said, realizing the significance of that, “I- I think I do.” 

“Okay, think about a good memory... and see if we go there,” the Anomaly requested. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to think of something. The air around her cooled slightly, and the light of day was replaced by the dark night of Earth. Opening her eyes, she was standing by Bellamy and herself- all those years ago by the Drop-ship. 

“Go have a drink, Clarke, you deserve it.” 

“Hey, Bellamy? You deserve to have some fun, too.” 

“I’ll have my fun when the grounders come.” 

“ _This_ is a good memory?” Not-Jasper asked, clearly confused. 

“Yeah, it was the first moment I felt like Bellamy cared about me,” Clarke said, feeling a little sad that her memory didn’t make the cut. 

“Ah, I see,” he said, “I was hoping for something a little more on-par with Bellamy’s paradise... But alas.” 

“Wait, what?” Clarke asked, but before she could get any answers, they were in Becca’s lab. 

_The heart and the head._

Standing there, Clarke watched as she had her last truly unfettered loving moment with Bellamy. That was back when she thought that, if they both lived, they could comfort one another. And then the hug... That was the moment she knew she loved him... 

“I don’t get it,” the Anomaly said, “you both... you have such tender memories of one another... his paradise is all about you, yet...” 

Clarke stared at the being next to her, “should you be telling me this? Is there some sort of Client-Anomaly privilege that you are violating?” 

“Ha! You’re funny,” the being said, “I’m not a human- I'm not even a being, really. I’m an epicenter of conscious collective energy. I can do whatever I want. And I am telling you- I have no tact or finesse, and that man... well, he obviously has communication issues.” 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, feeling more and more confused. As Not-Jasper stared at her, he seemed to make a decision. 

“Well, I hope you’re ready for this.” 

“Ready for what?” 

“The deep end,” he said, and with a snap of his fingers, everything around her was gone. 


	3. This Lovely Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds her paradise... and its a bit familiar.

When Clarke registered where she was she was thrown for a loop. 

She was in the palace in Sanctum, walking. Feeling something on her shoulders she turned and found Bellamy holding her. For just a moment, he made eye contact with her, and then turned away, all the while blushing furiously. 

Hm. So this was her paradise? Might as well enjoy it. 

Sliding her arm around his back, Clarke settled her hand on his hip. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Clarke’s heart fluttered when she heard the little voice coming from down the hall. In no time, a curly-haired, freckle laden child was crashing into Bellamy and Clarke. 

“Rory!” Octavia yelled, following suit, “I said wait! Your mom and dad need some alone time!” 

“It’s okay, O,” Bellamy said smiling, “I wanted to see her, anyway.” 

“Oh, good. So, can I get to training? The Commander isn’t going to train all of the recruits on her own.” 

“Totally,” Clarke said, “Thanks for everything.” 

“Anytime, sis,” Octavia laughed before she walked away. 

“Auntie O said that she used to be called Skairipa,” Rory said, looking as if she really doubted the story, “she said that back when you were on Earth, you fought lots of wars. She told me I can be a warrior one day.” 

“Well, Rory,” Bellamy said, his voice heavy with emotion, “we don’t want any wars anymore, okay?” 

“You’re boring, Daddy!” 

“No,” Clarke interjected, “Daddy isn’t boring. Daddy’s tired of war, and so is Mommy. Okay?” 

As Rory shuffled over to Clarke to argue more, Clarke caught Bellamy’s eye. He looked like he had been hit over the head by a two by four. Rory mumbled something about going to find grandma. 

“But first kisses!” she announced pointing to each cheek. With a chuckle, both Clarke and Bellamy obliged the little munchkin, “Now you two!” 

With that, Rory grabbed a fist full each of her parent’s hair and pulled them together into a kiss. Bellamy’s lips were impossibly soft against Clarke’s and she felt her own heart skip a beat before she pressed into them. He moved so tentatively- Clarke felt his free hand come up to cup her cheek, as he held her tenderly. The kiss wasn’t too deep, but it was sweet, and Clarke felt something warm and sweet bloom in her chest. 

“Ew!” Rory yelled in their ears, “Gross! You’re gonna get cooties!” 

“Oh, is that so?” Bellamy asked, turning his attention to their daughter. With a quick smile to Clarke, he began to tickle her. The kiddo laughed heartily, as she begged to be set free, all the while pushing herself closer to her dad. Finally wriggling free, Rory ran down the hall. 

With a chuckle, Bellamy’s hand found hers, and he pulled her back into another kiss. This time, it was more than just a chaste thing. It was as if this version of Bellamy was afraid he’d never be able to kiss her again- so he might as well make a good one- In the same spirit, Clarke went along with it. 

“You’re good at that,” she praised, as she pulled away, “Or really I’m good at imagining you do that... since this is my imagination, apparently.” 

“Wait, you’re Clarke?” 

“Yes?” 

“No, I mean, you’re myClarke? Not the one that I saw at the beginning of this? The Anomaly finished with you? You’re okay?” 

Clarke realized she had just been kissing Bellamy.... the actual Bellamy, “Oh, my god, Bellamy! But wait, if you’re here... and this is your paradise-” 

“Guilty as charged,” he said, swallowing, “but if you’re here...” 

“Okay, okay! You caught me!” Jaspers' voice reached their ears, “I don’t like to make replicas so if two people are each other’s paradise, I just smoosh ‘em together. Makes for some great reality tv!” 

When neither of them answered, The Anomaly continued, “as much as I do love this sorta thing, and I do, trust me. I have to cut this short. You guys have to make a choice.” 

“Wait, what choice?” Bellamy asked, concern washing over his features. 

“You can stay here forever, with each other, Rory and your paradise version of Sanctum... Or you can get your asses to Sanctum and take care of your people before I end up with any of them joining me here permanently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment with Rory and the hair is something my daughter does to me and my husband, its so cute!


End file.
